


Operation Maidwatch

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Fanservice, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Maid Cafe AU, Maid Warriors, OP is stupid, because this is what the fandom needed after croptop Hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thrilling tale of Wild and Twi dragging Hyrule around to maid shenanigans and them never going how the former 2 want it. Hyrule just wants to hunt cryptids and be left alone, why is this happening to him?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Operation Maidwatch

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but it's here regardless. Based entirely off the concept of Operation Maidwatch from Persona 5.

Hyrule wanted to die. No Hyrule wanted to kill Twi and Wild. For gods knew what reason, the duo decided to drag him into their weird shenanigans he wanted no part of. If only they would listen to him and let him just run around the forest looking for cryptids but no, he was being pulled into quite possibly the worst possible thing.

They called it. Operation Maidwatch. A terrible, stupid name that he HATED more than anything else in this world. Why in the hell were they, a bunch of high schoolers, going to call a maid service. Maybe because Twi was from the country and hadn’t really learned about city life yet and Wild just wanted to show him the “fun” he could have? Or maybe they were both just massive idiots. Likely it was both at the same time, but he would never tell anyone...except maybe Legend, that. As much as he thought Wild was a cool chaos partner, this wasn’t the kind of cool fun chaos that he liked.

The better question was where did Wild even find a flier for this? Wasn’t he always being harassed by that science prodigy girl? Well harassed was a strong word but they were almost as inseparable than Wild and Twi were. Honestly did that guy ever have alone time? 

Did he deserve alone time after this awful stunt?  
“Hey! You ready to execute Operation Maidwatch tonight?” Twi asked, the poor naive soul.

“I would literally rather be doing anything else.” the brunette deadpanned. “Remind me why we’re doing this again.”

“Come oooon. He’s only here for a year so we may as well have some fun right? Show the country boy what city life is like.” Wild whined, popping out from nowhere. Ugh he hated when that happened.

“I fear for Pretty Science Lady™’s sanity.” Hyrule deadpanned in response, despite the fact he knew full well if she got on a rant about one of her experiments she would never, stop, talking. As Hyrule made his own escape to their next class he could hear Wild spluttering in the background. 

Oh the things he did for friendship.

Much, much later he found himself standing in that empty apartment with the two idiots. Steeling himself for the undeniable mess that would soon unfold he watched in vain as the idiot duo stole his phone to call up the number on the flier. Why his phone? He would never know. Possibly because it was relatively old and didn’t record calls as well as Wild’s fancy smartphone, or Twi’d borrowed phone from Wild. Honestly, the fact that guy was able to get a new phone every year was appalling. Hyrule couldn’t quite remember what Wild’s father did, but he knew it was important enough to warrant being able to buy a new phone every year. 

Still, should Wild? No absolutely not. He did anyway.  
After the invasion of Hyrule’s phone, they waited. There were a long excruciating 30 minutes ahead of him. And all of them would be Wild and Twi considering what kind of pretty maid lady they would be “blessed” with. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home so badly. Maybe it wasn’t too late to pretend he needed to call his parents, and he could sneak away to demand Legend pick him up. Hanging out with Legend sounded like a far better time than this.

Was it too late to mention he didn’t care about girls at all? In that sense at least. Well, there was no use trying to escape it now. All he could do was suffer. On the bright side, this meant he could force them to go cryptid hunting with him some other time. He was going to find that mysterious cave money troll no matter what. Then he was going to be able to laugh in Legend’s face over having money AND being right.

Before he could internally declare his victory over Legend, the stink boy, there was a knock at the door. A high pitched uwu voice squealed through the door. “Master, I’m home~”

Hyrule wanted to shoot himself in the face. Twi and Wild stared, frozen, at the door. This was it, Operation Maidwatch was finally in place. Literally none of them could run from it if they even wanted to anymore. The do or die hour was nigh...and Hyrule honestly considered choosing die.

“Oh? Did Master leave the door unlocked? Well I’ll just let myself in~” the maid called. The poor brunette boy was nearly in tears. Why was this the reality they were living in.  
The doorknob to the apartment slowly turned. Wild and Twi’s brains kicked back into gear and they scrambled around to the room, trying to hide like the assholes they were. They dragged Hyrule into this and neither of them were running from it. FUCK that noise. Hyrule grabbed both of them by the collars and waited for the moment of reckoning.

As the door swung open, Hyrule didn’t know whether he should, scream, cry, laugh or a mix of all three. Standing there at the threshold was not a pretty woman like Wild or Twi had envisioned. No, standing there in all his glory was the scarf wearing pretty boy himself, Warriors. Decked out in the frilliest French maid dress any of them had ever seen, Warriors stepped into the apartment.

He locked eyes with all three of the utterly confused boys, refusing to betray the uwu expression he’d worm before, Warriors continued, much to their horror. Slamming his leg against the wall he asked the boys, “Like what you see?”

“I wish i was blind.” Hyrule was the first to speak.

“DUDE why are you doing this? I’m going to have nightmares for a week.” Wild groaned.

“Is Master unsatisfied with me?~” Warriors simpered. Hyrule heard one of the two idiots gag, and he would have followed suit if not for his sheer, utter distaste for the two blinding him.  
In a fit of indescribable rage, Hyrule picked up the idiot and carried him towards the window. The man in question flailed pathetically, trying to release himself from Hyrule’s grip. However in the dress, it was a futile effort.

“‘Rule. Come on don’t do this. You know I was joking…” Warriors pleaded.

Leaning close to Warriors’ ear, Hyrule whispered. “Long live the king..” and threw him out.

“Isn’t that kind of harsh? He’s just doing his job.” Twi asked, walking towards the window. Looking down they found Warriors stuck in a bush, having only fallen from the second floor. A piece of information Twi had either forgotten or been so blinded by the thought of the maids earlier. Regardless, Hyrule was done with this tomfoolery. Now he had new victims.

Twi and Wild, sensing the murderous intent, ran for their dear lives


End file.
